Your hand on mine
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. They would never let go.


He undressed himself as entering the huge bath area of his chambers. The small waterfall pouring was the only sound heard. Discarding the multiple layers of this Emperor clothes, he entered the warm pool, sitting on the stairs and leaning his back against the board, with a deep, tired breath. The day was long and stressful. So many meetings and boring people to talk to, so many problems to deal with. Peace to his country was coming, and that was the price, burocratical wars happening every single moment.

- Lan Fan. – he said, looking to one of the shadows of the big room.

- Yes, Emperor? – the feminine and familiar voice answered, emerging from a dark stop and kneeling respectfully.

- Please, come here. – Ling smiled and stretch his hand to her.

She stood up and removed the warrior mask. It took some time until she was free of her garments and hold his hand, to join him on the bath. Her long and black hair was the only thing hiding some parts of her beautiful frame. They weren't lovers for more than a couple of months, but since the first time, she felt at home near him.

Ling pulled her close and hugged her, with a smile. The feeling of his chest on her back was comfortable. He took a sponge and started to pour some warm water on her arm, before massaging it gently.

- Thank you for your hard work today. I'm sorry you also had to listen those boring people all day long.

- Its my duty to protect you and be by your side. It's not necessary thanking me every single day.

- Every single day you're at risk. – he kissed her shoulder in the spot before her mechanical arm started. – I will never take it for granted.

Even surrounding by so many people daily, by her side, on those quiet and private moments were the only ones he was truly at peace. A fearsome and deadly warrior, as a lover Lan Fan was delicate and considerate. Alone on his chambers, she comforted his heart and mind, with quiet, deep looks and sincere words.

On their first time, Ling touched with his lips all the little scars that were scattered on her body, thanking her for all her blood and flesh lost on his behalf. She hold him and asked him not to feel guilty about it, since it was her choice. She didn't regret anything.

That day Yao canceled his appointments and lied about not feeling well. Nobody found it strange Lan Fan was with him, so they could spend that entire day together, on his huge bed, talking, making love or just holding each other, putting away the loneliness they carried inside for so many years.

It was hard on him, pretending nothing had happened later, with Lan Fan silently following like his loyal shadow again, through the long halls and meetings. She never complained. She had always been the mature one. At night, she would lay by his side, kissing his chest, before sleeping on it, like there was nothing to worry about. As soon as she closed and locked those big doors, their problems were outside and they were free until the next breaking dawn.

He kissed her shoulders and face as she had turned to help him bath. She was so beautiful, only the beginning of her breasts on the surface, the red lips, the flustered cheeks from the warm water, wet skin glistering by the torches around the bath area.

- So, did you already choose the date for the dinner party with the nobles' daughters? – she asked, slowly sponging his shoulders with a liquid of sweet fragance.

- No. And I will delay this as much as I can.

- Ling…

- I'm not interested in those shallow girls. - he answered, sincerely.

- I have a request for you.

- What is it?

- When Mei finishes her training, give my position to her. I can't be the Captain anymore.

- Why? Are you finally tired of me? - his playfull smile faded as he look at her expression.

- I wish to return to my family's village and stay there. Forever. We need to finish this. – she look at him, serious. – What is happening between us is forbidden. You need to find a bride and leave heirs for Xing to assure the peace and your position. I do not wish to be in your way.

- You're not! - he stood in front of her. - You're the only true ally I have in this country. Everything I'm achieving is because you're with me!

- I will not be a concubine. – she lowered her head. – And I do not want to see you with another woman, so… please, just let me go away. I can bear being a shadow, I can bear anything for you, except this kind of pain.

The sadness in her voice made him hurt inside. How could she think he would treat her like anything else but the most important one? Ling had promised himself she would never be harmed by his side again and felt like a complete idiot for letting those bad feelings gather in her heart.

Ling touched her chin gently and made her look at him.

- Im sorry. I didn't know you felt this way.

- Its not your fault. – she said, with a sad smile. – Our situation was not promising to start with.

- Do you regret anything?

- I already told you I don't. – the warrior touched his face with both hands, the automail slightly cold. – I would give all of myself to you over and over again.

- So, be my Empress.

The surprise of his words made her drop her hands and distance herself a little.

- Be the wife, the mother of the heir. – he walked towards her. – Be everything to me.

- Ling… what are you…

- Please, accept me as your husband, Lan Fan. – Ling looked at her more serious than ever.

- Did this hot water boil your brain? Im a warrior, Ling! Not even from a noble family. I have no wealth, no lands, nothing! They would never accept that!

- So what? Do you really think, after all this time, I care about what other people think? I was never even supposed to be the Emperor to start with! I risked myself for this stupid country, and these people, the majority of them, hate me! Do you think I would do less for you? They won't decide about us!

- But…

- Give me any reason from you, Lan Fan. Tell me you wouldn't spend your life with an idiot like me. Tell me I'm terrible in bed. Tell me anything else that comes from here. – he put his hand on her chest. - But don't use my position as an excuse for us not be together. There's no way I would ever give up on you.

Lan Fan looked at him. His dark eyes were on her, serious and full of determination and stubbornness. He wouldn't take no for an answer. And she also couldn't hold the desires of her heart anymore. She breath, deeply, relieved. Coming close to him again, she reasted her forehead on him, holding tight, giving the answer the Emperor desired so badly. Sorrounded by the sound of pouring water, they exchanged the first kiss as a future married couple.

The next morning, on the big conference room, Ling Yao presented his bride, and between perplexed and indignated whispers from the other nobles, Lan Fan appeared behind the courting without her mask, using an Imperial gown, walking tall and proud with all the nobility that was always inside of her, silencing everyone.

Ling reached for her hand, kneeling before her, showing one of those cocky, proud smiles she loved so much.

She couldn't care less about being an Empress. It was never about power or wealth.

She only wanted the man she devoted her life for, even before realizing that feeling turned into something more.

Lan Fan just wanted to continue by his side, being able to love him freely. With her automail hand on his, she was sure that neither of them would ever be alone anymore.


End file.
